


А потом я услышал стрельбу

by Molly_Shears



Category: Syndicate (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/pseuds/Molly_Shears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке ms_Scratch.<br/>После повреждения чипа к Джулсу, как и к Майлзу, начали возвращаться воспоминания в виде обрывков прошлого. Двойной визит к Джеку Денэму со всеми вытекающими последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А потом я услышал стрельбу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yennefer_of_hells_kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/gifts).



Мне было около пяти лет. Весь мой мир представлял собой замусоренный двор между серыми коробками домов. Женщина с пустыми глазами называла меня сыном и забывала вечерами звать домой. Когда пришли агенты, я бросился к ней, к моей матери, сидевшей в компании таких же бесцветных людей, как она сама. Но та отвернулась и сделала погромче радио. В эфире были помехи. А потом я услышал стрельбу.

Всё, что я знал о своем прошлом — ложь. Всё, что я знал о себе — ложь. До недавнего времени для меня не было иной жизни кроме той, что дал мне «ЕвроКорп». А теперь воспоминания вернулись, хотя какие могут быть воспоминания у пятилетнего ребенка. Мой настоящий дом — куча дерьма, мои родители — отбросы. Я родился человеком без будущего.

Я снова слышу стрельбу. «Кайман Глобал» здесь. Драгоценная доктор Дрол сбежала. Башни будут гореть, да? Не сложно догадаться, что происходит. Все ждали, что рано или поздно это случится.

Мы встретились один на один. Даже сейчас малыш Кило сомневается, не представляет, что делать дальше, пока кто-то не подскажет ему. Но он тоже вспомнил, он знает — я вижу это по его глазам.

— Пойдем, Кило. Я думаю, пришло время Джеку объясниться.

Он следует за мной по коридорам, послушный, как выдрессированная собака. Денэм ждет нас в своем кабинете. От него исходит отчаяние. Что, Джек? Теперь ты понимаешь, как хрупок привычный мир? Я это понял, когда начал вспоминать.

Кило делает шаг вперед. Наверное, он хочет что-то сказать — что-то из того, что успела впихнуть в его голову доктор Дрол. Старая песня. Мы все слышали ее сотни раз.

— Прости, Кило, — я нажимаю на курок, но почему-то отворачиваюсь, чтобы не видеть, во что превратилась голова бывшего напарника. — Мое прошлое — не то, за что стоит умирать.

Я поднимаю взгляд на вжавшегося в стену Денэма:

— Какие будут дальнейшие указания?

Стреляют все ближе.


End file.
